


The Better Rosberg

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Karting, Keke is a cool dad, Kid!Brocedes, M/M, Pouty Nico, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico isn't the jealous type. Nope. Nuh-uh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Rosberg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerink/gifts).



Nico isn't the jealous type.

He knows he's handsome, how can he not with his blonde hair and blue eyes? He knows how to dress himself, how to fix his hair, and how to generally be likable. Nico was 100% sure that he's not the jealous type-

"Hello Lewis"

"Hello Mister Rosberg!"

"Please, call me Keke"

"Of course, Mister- Keke"

Keke smiled at the younger Hamilton, ruffling his curly hair and patting Nico on the back. "It's good to see you again, Lewis. How are you?"

Lewis absolutely lit up, his back to Nico making him frown.

He and Lewis had gone to Nico's trailer to hang out after the race. Lewis, of course, had won. It hadn't bothered Nico much. He would win the next one. He's a Rosberg after all.

And that was exactly the problem. Lewis had an unnatural liking of Nico's dad. At first, Nico let it slide. It was only natural for Lewis to gape, Keke was a Formula 1 driver once upon a time. But after a year of gaping besotted Lewis, Nico had just about had it with his dad stealing people's attention from him.

As soon as people found out Nico's dad was Keke all thought of Nico went out the window. It's the way of life. He'd been stupid to think that Lewis was any different.

"I'm going to my room" he said softly, ignoring Lewis' and Keke's worried stares.

"Are you okay?" Lewis asked tentatively.

"Wonderful" Nico snapped, slamming the door shut. Nico fell face first into the tiny cot, the fluffy comforter muffling the sound of his screams. He sniffled, resisting the urge to hit himself. He gave his cheeks a bit of a slap for crying over something so small. "Stupid Keke, stupid Lew-"

A knock. Lewis' voice penetrated the quiet of Nico's room. "Nico? Your dad is asking if you want ice cream."

"Why don't you go get ice cream with him?" He said, face contorted with anger as he sat up. "In fact, why don't you both get married? I'll even call you Papa or something" he threw a pillow at the door, arms crossed when Lewis finally decided to come in.

"What?" Lewis raised a brow at his inconsolable best friend. "I don't understand"

"You like my dad more than me"

Lewis' expression softened in relief. That's what Nico thought? Really? It was so ridiculous he could laugh loud enough for people in China to hear him. Seriously, Lewis shook his head at him. "That's impossible"

"You do" Nico pouted. Lewis caught his hands before Nico could pry himself away from Lewis. "Oh, don't mind me" he rolled his eyes. "Go, have fun with Keke"

Lewis laughed, he loudly and honestly laughed. He laughed even as Nico stared at him like he was going mental. He laughed at the beautifully confused boy.

"Why are you laughing?" Nico frowned, attempting to pull his hands away from Lewis but the Brit had already let go opting to place his hands on both sides of Nico's face.

Lewis didn't normally do this unless he really wanted Nico to listen and listen good, his brown eyes bore into Nico's as if they could see straight through him. Like he could capture Nico's insecurity with his gaze and expel it.

"Nico" he said softly, thumb stroking at his cheek. "I love you"

Nico stared, blinking. Lewis loved him. Lewis Hamilton was _in love with him_.

It didn't register in Nico's brain. "What?" Lewis laughed again, forehead resting against Nico's like they sometimes did after races but this was different. Nico's heart was thumping loudly against his chest and so was Lewis'. He _loved_ Nico.

"Keke is cool and all but I'm in love with you, Nico." Lewis shrugged like it wasn't anything new and Nico felt the tension leave him, he slumped against Lewis emotionally exhausted.

"Oh." Was all he managed to say. So much for his speaking skills. He might know like five languages but none of those are the language of love. My GOD, as corny as it sounds it's true.

Lewis pulled away a little and Nico nearly whined at the lack of contact. Nearly. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Hmmmm..." Nico grinned.

"Come here." Lewis rolled his eyes, pulling Nico to him-

"I'm going out boys!" Keke shouted before their lips could touch.

Nico sighed, leaning his head on Lewis' shoulder. He smelled like motor oil and smoke and faintly like blueberries. He decides he likes it. It's very him. "Aren't you going with him?" Lewis gave him a look that screamed ' _are you kidding me?_ '.

"Nah" he smiled against Nico's lips, their first kiss was everything Nico could have imagined from Lewis. Short and chapped but also warm and considerate. They molded flawlessly against each other.

"I've got the better Rosberg right here."

Nico wasn't the jealous type, not when he had Lewis to kiss his insecurity away.


End file.
